My Angel
by Little Monster Forever
Summary: READ MY SOLDIER FIRST.Ever wonder how Jasper and Bella met eachother. Will thier be tears and a jealous ex of coarse read and find out what will happen
1. Heavenly Cafe

My Angel

Prequel to My Soldier

Written by: Little Monster Forever

Summary: Bella is working in a café in Seattle wear she is enjoying the single life. Bella is just getting by paying for the essentials and nothing more. As Bella is working at the café one evening a gentlemen comes in and sits at the stool and claims he is Jasper Whitlock and he would like a coffee, black. See as they talk and what leads to become of them.

AN: This as you can tell if you read above that this is a prequel of My Soldier I do suggest that you should read that first because I won't be giving away of what happens in My Soldier. Also this is my second story and currently it is 12:26 AM and I am really tired but I really wanted to get this out. So I am not apologizing for any grammar mistakes I may have as I don't have a beta nor do I need one for a one-shot. So please I will be very appreciated for reviews if you decide to leave any.

Song- Angel by the wonderfully talented Cody Simpson (Hence the name where I got My Angel).

Disclaimer- I am only saying this once I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT but I would LOVE to own Jacob for just a couple hours but it's not going to happen.

Please enjoy.

_I must be in Heaven  
Cause I'm looking at an Angel  
Whose staring back at me  
Her eyes so heavenly  
I must be in Heaven  
Cause I'm looking at an Angel  
There's no one on this Earth  
that's made so beautiful  
I must be in heaven_

_-Cody Simpson_

BPOV

Hi I am Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I am currently 22 years old and I work at a café called heavenly café, cute name write whenever people come in here they say our coffee and treats our heavenly hence the name. I work full time but I am still struggling to get by I can just pay for the essentials but when I'm up on my feet I can treat myself to something nice like a couple of books. My favourite are Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet such amazing classics. If you haven't read them I highly suggest you do. I am actually at work right now served everyone to their satisfaction, I hope. It is 4:30 PM and my shift ends at 6 so and hour and a half left to go. Did I soon find out that it would change my life for the good not the worse?

I was just sitting behind the counter on the stool reading the daily newspaper trying to pass some time. BING, as the door swings open. That stupid bell sometimes I wish I could just throw it out the freaking window and run over it with a semi than set it on fire and throw it is the ocean. Getting lost in my own thought I didn't notice someone was standing politely waiting for me.

Oh my goodness, he's beau- okay Bella calm the heck down you are going to hyperventilate.

"Hi my name is Bella I will be serving you tonight welcome to Heavenly Café what can I get you." I said to the Greek god standing in front of me hopefully I'm not drooling or anything that would be embarrassing.

"Hello darling my name is Jasper Whitlock. I would love to have a large coffee, black." He replied with a slight southern accent. Jasper and I'm going to call him is a Greek god. He has blonde hair that has slight waves and bright blue eyes that I could get lost in them forever and never come back. He is about 6'2 and very lean, I could see his muscles poking out under his tee-shirt which I should say fit him very well.

"Sure thang, cutie." I replied with a squeal, I can't believe I just did that since when did I Isabella Marie Swan squeal, well I guess I just did. "It'll be ready in a minute anything else I can get you?"

"Sure I would like your name and number."

I think I almost fainted I am feeling a little woozy but those eyes I can just melt in them.

"Well I can give you my name but will have to see about the number later on. My name is Isabel-." BING

There goes the bell whose here this time I was just getting to know this fine young man and when I mean fine I mean FINE.

"Jazzy-Boo!"

AN- Sorry for the cliffy who do you think it will be well you will just have to guess and it's not going to be someone you would expect either I will be posting the next chapter soon hope you enjoy. Review, I don't care if it's good or bad it will encourage me to write more.


	2. So much for my happy ending

My Angel

Prequel to My Soldier

Written by: Little Monster Forever

Summary: Bella is working in a café in Seattle wear she is enjoying the single life. Bella is just getting by paying for the essentials and nothing more. As Bella is working at the café one evening a gentlemen comes in and sits at the stool and claims he is Jasper Whitlock and he would like a coffee, black. See as they talk and what leads to become of them.

AN: In case you haven't noticed this is chapter 2 of My Angel. And if you actually read the last chapter than you would notice that little Jasper appears to have a girlfriend. I am letting you know now his girlfriend is NOT ALICE AND NOT MARIE this is a totally different story. I have noticed that people have been putting my story on/for story alert and it's a lot of people but can you guys please review it would mean a lot if you took 1 minute out of your time and said great story I love the chapter or you could mix the grammar mistakes. But now on with the chapter.

_Previously on My Angel_

"_Well I can give you my name but will have to see about the number later on. My name is Isabel-." BING _

_There goes the bell whose here this time I was just getting to know this fine young man and when I mean fine I mean FINE._

"_Jazzy-Boo!"_

BPOV

As I hear the word Jazzy- Boo I was overcome with a load of emotions, anger, fear, sadness, surprise, disgust and pain. How could this Greek god that seemed so wonderful and acted like a gentlemen ask for my name and number if he had a girlfriend, or she could be one of those girls that is a whore and who just stalk the person they want right. Okay that just seems a little creepy and Jasper looks really mad hmmmm.

"Hello Tanya."**(AN guess you guys weren't expecting that) **Jasper replied with a bit of disgust etched into his velvet voice.

"Why hello my handsome boyfriend I missed you so much baby." Man did this girl have a nasally voice.

This Tanya person looked like such a whore. She was wearing a short plaid skirt with fishnets underneath and when I mean this girls skirt was short I mean you could basically see her ass such a common whore. Don't even make me talk about the shirt it was a sparkly sequined top that looked a couple sizes to small so her boobs looked like they were going to over flow. Her makeup, oh pray the lord her fake eyelashes were basically falling off and her eyeliner was so thick she looked like a racoon. Her eye shadow was even worse it was a bright blue mixed with a dark blue and it was up to horribly plucked eye brows. Even I don't dress that bad and trust me that am me saying something. Now her hair is a totally different story its bleach blonde and she has too many fake hair extensions that it looked uneven. Her skin was so orange she looked like a pumpkin, she should dress in a pumpkin costume and come sit on my front step for Halloween. Oh wait that would scare the little kids away she would belong in the shock house for sure.** (AN: I worked their during Halloween and trust me the people that walk-through get scared fast haha.) **

Tanya walked up to the counter acting like she owned the place but right now I do as I am the manager and if she says one more thing I might gag because of the nasally voice.

"Um may I get you anything?" I asked as nice as I could without wanting to attack her.

"Sure Can I like get a like Carmel like latte like those are so like amazingly good." I had no idea someone could say the word like so many times in just one sentence.

"Of course" was all I replied, I had just finished making Jasper's coffee and Tanya's latte. I turned around to find Tanya was snogging faces with Jasper who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Looks like I'm going to have to ruin his fun what joy?

"Uh excuse me but here is your coffee and latte, which will be $7.50."

"Oh Jazzy I didn't bring any money with me can you pay for me." Geez if Tanya was going to come into a coffee shop and order something she could at least have the decency to bring money.

"Sure darling" Jasper replies hanging me the money and tells me to keep the change. When he called Tanya darling my heart shattered into a million little pieces. As I looked up I saw him give her a kiss on the cheek he looked happy and that's all that matters and they walk out the door holding hands and laughing. I knew at that moment that Jasper would never be mine.

AN: I am so sorry for the long authors note at the beginning but again can you guys please review even if it's one word and I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up because I don't know what should happen next so if you have any ideas feel free to PM me.


	3. Jasper?

AN: SO SO SORRY for not updating it's just that I'm failing Math and its hard to get it back up because it is Pre-Calc…not fun but on with the story.

Thank you SO SO MUCH for ThePowerOfRandomnes1 review and for the help of this chapter.

BPOV

It's been a week since I have seen Jasper and he is all I have on my mind. That blonde hair that looks perfect but yet effortless, those icy-yet blue eyes that are so calm yet inviting. When I watched Tanya and him in the Coffee shop, his arms wrapped around her broke my heart into so many tiny pieces.

Why should I be thinking of him while I'm driving it's not a good idea I would rather not swerve of the rode. I am currently on my way to the local grocery store as I need to get some ice cream and a whole lot of chocolate to help my heart break. Now perfect timing finished my rant just as I pull up get a situated and head into the store. I pick up a basket rather than a cart because I should only be here 15 minutes top and I'm not here to get much. When I am finished picking up the basket I head straight to where the ice cream is. I see 4 different flavours and decide on chocolate and vanilla/chocolate/strawberry twirl. I can just pick up the chocolate at the checkout lane but I just remembered I need bananas, oranges and apples. I head to the produce aisle and I am just about to reach for as bag for my fruit when I feel someone push me to the ground, what is this tackle football.

"I'm deeply sorry miss for runni- BELLA!?" Is that who I think it is I look up into the familiar blue eyes of Jasper. Oh lord why does everything bad happen to me.

"Uh…Heyyyyy Jasper." Can you tell that I'm nervous? Hope not. After a week I just have to see him when I look this bad,like come on. I have no makeup on, sweats, oversized hoodie and my old ratty converse and did I mention my hair looks like I'm frankenstiens wife.

"Look I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't know Tanya was going to show up."

"Look it's okay, I guess, but you should've told me you had a GIRLFRIEND before you start hitting on me. You led me on how could you." I replied a little bit upset.

"Bella I'm so sorry I was going to break up with her that day, but then I saw her beautiful face and her long strawberry blonde hair and I knew I couldn't do it, I thi-." He said dreamily.

"I hope you didn't come over here to make me feel jealous, I knew it was to good to be true just leave me alone." Wait don't leave me alone I still really like him, but I knew I couldn't be with him he loves Tanya not me, Tanya not me.

"Okay what ever you say, I just want you to know how sorry I am I really am Bella. I like you a lot but I don't have the guts to break up with Tanya I still like her."

"Well I gotta go bye." I don't want to go but I need to go cry myself to sleep.

As I head to the 15 items are less line I can't help but think this wont be the last time I see him this week. I head home after I get my items checked out. As I am driving I remembered he actually has a girl friend, He will never love me and it breaks my heart to even think that. If you think about it Tanya is gorgeous and I'm a plain Jane as some people may say.

Well I learned a lesson today people are not as they seem no matter how gorgeous they are.

**Please review I am sorry of how short it is I tried.**


End file.
